lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Maergary Ordos
Maergary Ordos was the daughter of Wilmar, and Lucie Ordos making her a member of House Ordos. James would come to marry Margeary Ordos and the two of them had a very strong marriage where the intelligence of Maergary was something that came to define the court of James Lovie as she held a lot of power throughout his reign of power. Maergary Ordos, and James Lovie would have three children together in the form of James, Catherine, and Bill Lovie of which James was a brave young man one of the best friends of his older brother Bill but would die during the Battle of Lyons, and his son Bill would become the King before madness overtook his reason and he was removed from the Kingdom eventually by his son William Lovie III the current king of Lucerne, while his daughter Catherine has become a very important member of House Lovie and would become only more so upon the rise of William Lovie III. Esme and Bill Lovie would come to fall in love while she was the lady in waiting to his mother and this love was interrupted by the betrothal of Bill to Lisa Tyrell of whom the Tyrells had been chosen as the marriage partner for Bill despite the heavy pushing of Bill's mother Margeary that it should be Esme. The discovery that Esme Portmane was pregnant would lead to a dramatic showdown between James Lovie and Margeary Lovie but eventually Bill's mother lost the battle and Esme would be sent back to Lorderon where it was implied she should abort the child which she lied and said she would do but told Bill the truth that she was not going to do it. Following the death of James Lovie Maegary Ordos would continue to be quite sickly but battling this sickness for years she would attempt to help her son Bill Lovie rule, and thus for the first few years of his reign she was the regent of the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Esme Portmane Arrives Arriving in Lucerne she spent all her time either working with Margeary Ordos or at the Lucernian Academy and it was while at the Lucernian Academy that she became close with two boys in the form of Carlisle Cullen, and James Lovie II. and these relationships would come to define her. Torn Apart Esme and Bill Lovie would come to fall in love while she was the lady in waiting to his mother and this love was interupted by the betrothal of Bill to Lisa Tyrell of whom the Tyrells had been chosen as the marriage partner for Bill despite the heavy pushing of Bill's mother Margeary that it should be Esme. Pregnancy Crisis The discovery that Esme Portmane was pregnant would lead to a dramatic showdown between James Lovie and Margeary Lovie but eventually Bill's mother lost the battle and Esme would be sent back to Lorderon where it was implied she should abort the child which she lied and said she would do but told Bill the truth that she was not going to do it. Death of James Bill Lovie was born in Lucerne to James Lovie, and Helga Lovie. At a young age Bill Lovie was always popular due to his outgoing personality, and good looks. This popularity lead to him growing a bit arrogant, and this arrogance would become a problem later in his life. But during his youth he came to enjoy the company of his friends, and in these friendships he would enter the Lucernian Academy. At the Lucernian Academy he would become the most popular kid at the academy, of which a lot had to do with the fact that he was the heir to the throne. In the end he and his best friend Draco Highmore were inseperable, and it was under these cercumstances that he would be pulled out of class to be told that his father King James Lovie had passed away. The suddenness of his death was such that the society, and the goverment were unsure of how to move forward. As the goverment was driven with paralysis there was a movement by a few members of the Council of lucerne of whom once again wanted to place an incumbent in charge while they awaited Bill Lovie to get older. As this gained steam it was Tywin Lannister, alongside Maergary Ordos that begin pushing hard for Bill to be immediatly placed in the place of King of Lucerne so that he would not have to deal with another situation like he did when James Lovie spent his entire reign under the influence of the previous regent in Jacob. In this way Tywin Lannister would convinse his fellow Lord in Genn Greymane to join with him in placing Bill on the throne even at his young age, and as a means of appeasement Maergary Ordos was named the regent of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Family Members Bill Lovie Cover.jpg|Bill Lovie - Son|link=Bill Lovie Relationships Category:House Ordos Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Dead